


Hail to the King

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Dean Winchester Whump, Demons Are Assholes, Extinction, Gen, Lucifer is a dick, Mass extinction, Sam Winchester Whump, Sam and Dean die, Songfic, Torture, angst whump, but not really, every human just dies, honestly just used some of their lyrics, humans die, i dont know, im new at this, inspired by ‘Hail to the King’ by Avenged Sevenfold, sam and dean whump, so would that make this a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucifer becomes the King of Hell and has a plan.





	Hail to the King

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so, this is the first fic i have ever written(and uploaded to this website) so i really hope you enjoy this.

**Hail to the King**

 

Lucifer stood in front of the hundreds of demons, his eyes blazing red in pride.

He did this.

Lucifer smirked, glowing red, he puffed his chest out. None of the demons directly looked at him, some with their eyes down, some looking above or below his eyes, others looking around him nervously, and the rest, the few, looked directly in his eyes, some showing loyalty while others with defiance in their eyes.

 

Lucifers smirk widened, and he rolled his shoulders and at once, his wings unraveled, a light showing off their shadows in a show of dominance above the demons in front if him. He is ther King.

 

**Hail to the One**

 

Lucifer sat at this throne, chin was in his arm, he was bored. He scrunched his brows, “What are the Winchesters up to?” He asked, he had to make sure they weren’t trying to find a way to kill him, he had to through with his plan.

 

**Kneel to the Crown**

 

Lucifer was, again, sitting on his throne when one of his main demons dragged in a writhing, scared looking, demon. Once they were a little out of 10 feet from him, they dropped the demon in front of him.

 

Lucifer raised his eyebrows, prompting an answer from one of them. Brandon, his favourite, wearing an African American body, was the one who opened his mouth, “We found Jake attempting to steal a few souls in an attempt to escape Hell, we figured you would want to decide his fate.”

 

Lucifer smiled, a sinister one, at Jake, the demon laying on the floor. The demon was bloody, staring at the floor with one eye. He was already, slightly dealt with.

 

“10 years of torture.” Lucifer said carelessly, flicking his hand in a dismissive manner.

 

“10- 10 years of torture?” The other demon asked, left eyebrow raised. It was wearing a female vessel, pale skinned and honestly bitchy-looking. Like a principal.

 

Lucifer nodded, she must have expected worse. “If he hasn’t completely learned his lesson by then, continue torturing, you guys know this.” Lucifer said in a dramatically exasperated voice, sentence ending with only more exasperation. The demons nodded, and dragged the pleading demon away.

 

**Stand in the Sun**

 

Lucifer stood on top of a grassy mountain, more like a hill. His hands were in his pockets and he was watching the sun rise. This would someday, soon hopefully, be his. He would one day rule over the slowly dying earth. But he would save it. Rid the planet of humans and show his father who was right. Him.

 

-

 

Lucifer sat on his throne. The Throne Room fancier - in a hellish way - than the way Crowley made it. A few demons came in, holding papers, plans to make Earth better, or worse, in human terms.

 

“We know how you want the raid to go, but we need to be sure everything is exact, don’t want anything to go wrong.” A General of the Hell Armies asked Lucifer as he walked up to him, looking down at the old looking papers.

 

“Attack the major cities in the most populated countries first, drag down the best souls and torture them, we will need more troops to take out almost 8 billion humans.” Lucifer said, then tilted his head to see if the General had any ideas to go on with his own. The General nodded,

 

“Maybe we should also take out the weakest first, y’know? ‘Save the best for last.’ We don’t want to die out before getting to the weakest ones-“ The demon stopped, looking to Lucifer for confirmation on his plan. Lucifer nodded, it was good.

 

-

 

Lucifer walked in front of his demons, all armed with weapons and guns, he himself was holding an Angel Blade. He wanted to be here for his last few raids on the Earth. There were only a few million people left on this planet, and he wanted to be there to watch the last humans to drop dead, the Winchesters.

 

.

 

Lucifer watched the last human in Tokyo fall to the floor, dead, before he flew back to Hell. He had the Winchesters locked up, he wanted to be the one to kill them. After all, they were the one to lock him back in the cage and mess up his first attempt at the end of humanity.

 

Lucifer opened the cell and dragged out a broken looking Dean, who only grabbed at his wrist in a weak attempt to get free. He walked over to Sam’s cell, diagonal from Dean’s.

 

“Rise and shine, Sammy.” Lucifer sing-songed as he opened the taller ones cell. Sam looked up, eyes sunken in, looking sad. His eyes filled with hope and sadness as he spotted Dean.

 

“Sam..” Dean rasped as he was thrown to the floor. His arm was broken, as were many of his bones. Dean didn’t even attempt at moving, besides from reaching out to his little brother.

 

Lucifer pulled out his gun, looking at it, then looking to Sam just in time to see panic ignite in his eyes like a jug of kerosine being thrown in a bonfire at the sight at the weapon. Lucifer pointed it at Dean and pulled the trigger, watching Sam fall from his previous position in the bench to the floor, shouting “Dean!” as he hit concrete. Sam gasped like a fish out of water as he held his dying older brother in his arms. Sam sobbed, he could practically see Dean’s tortured soul leave his body, and the youngest Winchester could only hope he would end up in Heaven.

 

Lucifer smirked when Sam looked up at him, teary puppy-dog eyes and all. Lucifers arm dropped, and said “I don’t need you anymore, haven’t for a while now. Earth is mine now, since you couldn’t save it. You knew this would happen, knew that I would one day rule Earth, and you tried - barely - to save it. Well, the time has come, and I am the King.”

 

Lucifer stepped forward, and reaches out. He put his palm to Sam’s red, tear soaked face, and revelled in the screams that came as he smote him. Lucifer watched as the Sasquatch-of-a-man fell to the floor.

 

“Hail to the King.”

**Author's Note:**

> yo... i really hope you enjoyed this, like i said, first fic and all. so, hope you have a good day, night, week, month and year, bye!


End file.
